


Crisis Infinita

by flamencos (foldingcranes)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/flamencos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez que lo descubres, en el momento en que abres los ojos, no hay vuelta atrás. [Superhero!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis Infinita

Miguel gruñe frustrado, tomando refugio en un callejón estrecho en plena ciudad, durante la peor hora de la noche. Su aliento es frío y el vaho se escapa de su boca en forma de pequeñas nubes etéreas. Su corazón late a mil por hora, impaciente, como un pájaro azotándose a sí mismo en los barrotes de su jaula, irónicamente enclaustrado por la desesperación de escapar. Así lo siente su cuerpo, la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas, manteniéndolo despierto y de pie.   
  
Se golpeó la cabeza durante la emboscada y tiene la leve sospecha de que sólo la adrenalina y el instinto de supervivencia lo mantienen erguido y de pie. Cualquier otro tipo estaría tambaleándose rumbo a la acera para vaciar los contenidos del estómago y colapsar. Pero no Miguel.   
  
... Porque a Miguel lo persigue una pandilla de narcos con superpoderes obtenidos gracias a la cortesía de una de esas nuevas drogas experimentales que tantas vidas acaban cobrando. Porque esa panda de mal nacidos pilló a su equipo desprevenido, tendiéndoles una emboscada en un estacionamiento. Justo junto a un edificio. Un edificio lleno de  _civiles_ .   
  
Y Miguel no se queja, hey, en su línea de trabajo esas cosas pasan. Lo de aquellos cabrones es traficar, bien, y usar el mismo producto que tanta plata les trae para embrutecerse ellos mismos.   
  
Algunos obtienen una fuerza bestial. Otros se vuelven antorchas humanas.   
  
Otros simplemente  _se mueren_ .   
  
(Pero esas cosas escapan del alcance de Miguel. Porque verán, lo suyo es  _natural_ , y la misma posición ocupan los miembros de su equipo. Y todos los chicos que se criaron en aquel internado recluido, ese circo lleno de fenómenos, ese lugar al que la gente miraba desde fuera y llamaba nido de parias.)   
  
Lo de aquellos será comerciar, será morir. Será lucrar con la ambición de inútiles perdedores que creen que pueden cambiar el curso de sus vidas gracias a una droga experimental que les altera el sistema y otorga poderes. Allá ellos.   
  
Lo de Miguel es  _correr_ . Desde que era niño supo que lo llevaba en el cuerpo, correr. Hacía y hace todo rápido, pero a un ritmo sorprendentemente relajado. En su vida no hay apuro porque para él, el tiempo corre de manera absolutamente diferente.   
  
(Dicen que tiene la mente lenta y la lengua rápida)   
  
Y en ese momento, los minutos jamás se habían sentido tan letárgicos. Desesperado, alcanza el walkie-talkie de su bolsillo y se lo lleva a los labios, presionando el botón para establecer la comunicación.   
  
—Cóndor a huémul —susurra lo más bajo que puede, el aparato pegado a sus labios—. ¿Me oyes?   
  
Silencio.   
  
(Y luego,  _estática_ .)   
  
—¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos dejar de usar esos códigos, se oyen ridículos —la voz ronca y casi cantarina de Manuel quiebra el cuasi sigilo de la estática—. ¿Quién los eligió?   
  
—... No tengo ni idea —la mano sudorosa de Miguel, en un descuido producto de los nervios, casi deja caer el aparato—. ¡Pero luego hablaremos de eso! Necesito saber dónde estás.  _Ahora_ .   
  
—Cálmate —gruñe Manuel—. Ahora, escúchame con atención: en la esquina contraria a la cuadra donde nos emboscaron, hay una bodega. Allí me fui a meter yo; cuélate por el alcantarillo.   
  
Miguel deja de presionar el botón, murmura un apresurado  _’entendido’_  y siguiendo las indicaciones de Manuel, inicia una carrera a toda velocidad rumbo al escondite, sin siquiera contemplar como todo a su alrededor se vuelve borroso. Tan sólo siente la ligereza de sus pies y el ritmo de su propio tiempo, el espacio que su velocidad le permite crear.   
  
(El centro mismo de su poder radica en el dinamismo, en ese pájaro furioso e inquieta que habita su pecho.)   
  
Al entrar en la bodega, la penumbra apenas lo deja contemplar bien el lugar. Tiene que tener cuidado de no tropezarse con las cajas y los objetos que yacen tirados en el suelo, pero cuando se trata de ser sigiloso, Miguel no es precisamente el mejor de los soldados. Acaba tropezando con un tarro de lata, desparramando sus contenidos por todo el suelo y causando un estrepito tremendo.   
  
—Bien hecho, Miguel —la voz sarcástica de Manuel se escucha como un murmullo relajado desde el fondo de la habitación—. Eres el campeón de la discreción y las operaciones secretas. Con razón te pusieron de líder de equipo.   
  
—Oe, no estoy de humor —cansado, camina hasta el lugar donde Manuel yace sentado y se coloca junto a él, su espalda resbalando por la pared hasta que se siente tocar el suelo—. ¿Por qué no estás afuera pateando culos, Señor Perfección?   
  
—Me desangro.   
  
—Te desangras.   
  
… Miguel parpadea un par de veces, sacude la cabeza y abre la boca apenas un poco antes de volver a cerrarla, ensimismado en la información que no termina de procesar. Voltea despacio hacia Manuel, acercándose hasta que siente su cadera rozar la de él, y sólo allí percibe la humedad en el oscuro uniforme de spandex, una mancha opacando el costado izquierdo de Manuel, partiendo en su cintura y acabando en su cadera. Su rostro pálido lo observa con serenidad, una expresión irónica reflejada en pequeños gestos, como el de su mirada cansada y sus labios torcidos.   
  
—¿Quieres que te lo diga en algún otro idioma? —refunfuña, ésta vez con un leve temblor laceado a su voz—. No me puedo mover de aquí y el resto no contesta. Al menos por hoy estamos fritos, dispersarse fue una idea bien mierda.   
  
—Carajo, Manuel, ¿por qué  _mierda_  no me dijiste que te habían lastimado? —tembloroso, Miguel se levanta con torpeza de su lugar en el suelo y separa con cuidado la tela dañada, despegándola de la piel herida—. Mira lo que te hiciste, estúpido.   
  
—Tú eres estúpido, debiste asegurarte de que nos mantuvieramos juntos, no debiste dejar que los novatos salieran volando como palomas asustadas —en un gesto sorprendentemente agil para alguien en ese estado, Manuel sujeta el rostro de Miguel entre sus manos, forzándolo a mirarlo—. Eres un líder, ve y haz lo que se supone que los líderes hacen. Reagrúpalos a todos.   
  
—¡No puedo! —eleva la voz más de lo necesario, sosteniendo las manos de Manuel y aparantándolas de su rostro—. Creí que podrían arreglárselas solos, creí que estarían  _listos_ . Y no sé porqué carajos me apuntaron líder, ¿vale?   
  
En la penumbre, y con la cercanía de sus rostro, Miguel puede vislumbrar como Manuel entorna los ojos, antes de ganarse con un par de palmadas en la mejilla.   
  
—Porque la gente te  _quiere_ , idiota —suspira Manuel, descansando levemente su frente en la de Miguel, hablando en murmullos tranquilos. Hace lo que puede por aguantar el dolor que le produce la herida y oculta tras sarcasmo el debilitamiento que siente gracias a la pérdida de sangre.   
  
—... A ti también te quieren, ¿sabes? —ríe Miguel, esbozando una sonrisa leve y apenas un poco más tranquila—. Pero a mí más, porque yo no ando gruñéndole a la gente. Y las chicas adoran a los velocistas.   
  
—Sí, sólo te quieren por tu cuerpo —sonríe Manuel—. Tu cerebro se estropeó hace rato, no es material elegible.   
  
—Apestas.   
  
—Que te den.   
  
—¿Eso es todo? —la voz ronca de Miguel se sienta casi tranquilizadora, los labios de ambos rozándose despacio. El pájaro de Miguel vuelve a aletear, cada vez más fiero, al sentir el mensaje que sus labios le envían al cuerpo. Presiona un beso suave contra los labios de Manuel, succionando despacio, acariciándolos con la lengua. Es de esas ocasiones en donde es puro instinto, puro cuerpo. En dónde el tiempo se detiene y no parece ser más que un complemento innecesario, una nimiedad bajo la cual todos se rigen excepto Miguel.   
  
Y ahora, en ese beso, Manuel también es parte de eso. De algún modo, acaba inserto en la burbuja atemporal de Miguel, los latidos de ambos en la misma sintonía, sus labios siendo el lazo físico que los conecta.   
  
(O quizás es Manuel y ese raro magnetismo literal suyo que jala algún elemento orgánico del cuerpo de Miguel hacia su persona. Después de todo, él es el velocista y Manuel es el tipo que puede doblar barras de acero con un chasquido de sus dedos y algo de concentración. A cada cual, lo suyo.)   
  
—Agarra a esos hijos de puta y luego veremos qué pasa, ¿quieres? —Manuel corta el beso, dirige una última mirada tranquila a Miguel y cierra los ojos para descansar—. Yo me quedo aquí.   
  
Miguel hace una mueca de desagrado. Afuera, el ruido de las explosiones y las luces interrumpen la calma que los rodea, otorgando la impresión de estar entre dos tipos de mundos completamente distintos.   
  
—¿Estarás bien?   
  
—Vuelve a preguntarme eso y haré que ese tacho de basura sea tu nuevo sombrero.   
  
—Vale, vale.


End file.
